A Thousand Birds
by RutsuSatoshi
Summary: After L's death, Yagami Raito wants nothing more then to bring the detective back to life. He may even have found a way to get his wish...
1. The folding of birds equals the unfoldin

**A Thousand Birds.** Chapter One: _The folding of birds equals the unfolding of a story_.

The idea for this story comes from a Japanese story about a thousand origami birds and something about a wish that could come true. More information about this can be found at neonbird dot com I strongly suggest you'd take a peek. It's such a beautiful idea!

If Yagami Raito would let anyone in his room, something that wasn't bound to happen anytime soon, that person would notice the ridiculous amount of folded paper birds decorating every inch of his sanctuary. At one time, a few days after he had locked himself in his bedroom, Sayu had tried to enter and Raito had completely freaked out, leaving the door in smithereens. Not long after that door was replaced, no one had even had the courage to try and come in to reason with the young man again. He was instantly forgiven since he had to deal with the loss of a friend.

"It should be a thousand soon...maybe a few more..." Raito muttered to no one in particular while folding a bird out of a blue square piece of paper.

"_Materialize_."

One word spoken by what seemed like a voice in his head. His head? A young man stood in a field of grass and withering flowers. It had been so extraordinary and immensely peaceful where he was before. So peaceful and yet so...boring! But he was back now, wasn't he? But why?

"Why indeed?" The young man said and stuck his thumb between his lips. The slightest hint of a smile was present. He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. Or was it a whisper, perhaps?

"Yagami Raito..."

As Raito started folding the last bird he waited a few moments before finishing the beak.

"There is something missing" he mused and then he figured out what it was. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk which was filled to the brim with sweets. He selected a pink bag of cotton candy and opened it.

"I still don't know why he liked this stuff" he murmured. Then he picked up a tiny piece of cotton candy and put it on top of the beak of the final origami bird. Suddenly his window, which was nailed shut, cracked open a tad, enough to let a cool gust of wind surge through the room. He could have sworn he heard...but no. That is impossible.

Behind Raito a sinister figure appeared. One look at the creature and you could easily tell that he wasn't from this world. His eyes glowed a menacing red and he had a childlike grin plastered all over his stitched up mug. "Raito..." he said.

"What is it, Ryuk?"

Raito got up from his desk stretching a bit before double checking his achievement, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hey, Raito, don't ignore me again. You have been very boring these past few weeks. All you've been doin' is folding those birds instead of writing names in the Death note. Normally I couldn't care less but...YOU COULD AT LEAST GIVE ME APPLES!" The Shinigami shouted that last part from his upside-down position, his head tilted at an odd angle and his right arm wrapped around his neck. His legs were intertwined and his wings were curled up into balls. The only thing holding Ryuk slightly aloft was his left arm on which he tried to keep his balance, but utterly failed.

"Stop wining Ryuk. Your discomfort is nothing compared to the intense pain I had to go through ever since he died..." The part about pain was spoken so quietly that even the Death God had trouble understanding a word he had said. The weary boy caved in though. Rummaging through his laundry, he found what he was looking for. A wrinkly apple dangled in front of the apple-deprived Shinigami. Enough is enough. The origami birds would either do the trick or they would abandon him and every hint of hope he still possessed.

A young man with unruly black hair stared at the reflection of himself in a tinted window of a small establishment in some unknown street.

"Interesting. It seems to be the self I remember. All that appears to be missing now is a bar of dark chocolate" he acknowledged. The man wasn't even aware of the stares he received from by passers on the street. No shoes, not even socks were permitted to caress his feet. The chilly breezes an early autumn brought didn't seem to bother him. Almost as if the black haired man wasn't entirely a part of this world. And maybe he wasn't.

"Alright then, a few more tasks I should get done before I can finally pay a certain someone a visit." The young man softly said. He had to withhold an insane grin he felt creeping to the surface.

"It should not take me very long to get a hold of one of those bank accounts I set up for emergencies like these. Although I did not foresee dying and subsequently getting back to the realm of the living." He shrugged at that and continued his slow paced walk. Every step would be one step closer to the completion of his plan that had started to form in his mind the moment he had materialized.

It felt good to feel the wind blow through his hair again. It had been a few weeks since the last time he was out of his room. Yagami Raito knew that if he didn't keep the Shinigami either happy or entertained, the chance of him dying would be, well, huge. He didn't want to think in percentages because that would remind him once again of the deceased detective. The one he killed. Murdered.

"Think about something else, think about something else." He whispered, frantic. Raito bought a couple of random apples to please Ryuk. "Ten of those would have to be enough for now. Let's head back home.

Once outside the convenience store, Raito noticed much to his disdain that it had started to rain. The Shinigami didn't care, Ryuk was happily gobbling away the apples Raito threw at him. Luckily, it didn't take long before he'd arrive at his home, his sanctuary. His safe...wait a minute, he remembered very well how he had closed and locked the door to his room, yet at the moment, the door was definitely slightly ajar. Moist footprints decorated the floor up to his room. Maybe Sayu again? It seemed highly unlikely. Trying very hard not to make a sound, he opened the door a bit further. A shadow appeared in the door opening. Step. Step. And then a gasp. Raito's normally enormous vocabulary failed him miserably for the sight right in front of him. Ryuk's eerie laughter echoed through the with paper birds filled room, which enhanced the effect the apparition had on Raito.

"Hello Yagami Raito-kun." A familiar voice said, not without a hint of humor.

End of chapter one.

Please review! Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2: Surrounded by sweet madness

First, I would like to thank everyone that replied!

-To Nilahxapiel: I agree! The story this is based off on is really sweet. I loved it and knew I had to use it for a fanfic. I laughed so hard when I read your review, the part about Raito tackling L in a hug. Hahaha!

-To Sky Falls: Well, since you wouldn't mind another chapter, this one is especially for you!

-To buchouslvr: What did you think of the website? I loved the idea of folding a bird, writing a wish for someone in it and leaving it at some random place.

(Sorry if you reviewed and I didn't mention you. Please know that I love you for reviewing!)

**A Thousand Birds**_Chapter two: Surrounded by sweet madness._

"It seems things'll get interesting again!" Ryuk's cheerful voice boomed. Not even one of Raito'sdeath glares could stop the Shinigami from laughing his ass off. Ryuk couldn't understand why that kid would get so pissed off over something like the current situation. From his point of view, it was hilarious!

The detective with more aliases then he ever could have used when alive the first time around was back, standing there, leaning against the now wide open door in Raito's bedroom. Hands behind his back, sly smile gracing his face and his black hair unruly as ever. Much to Raito's horror,

Ryuzaki began to address the Shinigami.

"Ryuk, I presume? I think you might be right. There is a good chance that things will get interesting again, as you so eloquently put it. However I must warn.."

Ryuzaki didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as the younger man started poking the seemingly alive older man's chest.

With mild curiosity Ryuzaki asked: "Raito-kun, what are you trying to accomplish with this odd behavior?" And then added, "Really, this is completely out of character. The origami birds already did not fit your profile, but the initiation of physical contact other than the occasional fight between the two of us, I would normally classify as highly unusual behavior."

"Normally classify?" Raito murmured. Angry, he looked Ryuzaki straight into his huge eyes. "Are you joking? This isn't a normal situation! You were dead. I made Rem kill you. You died! And now you are here like nothing happened, using words like 'normally'. Well let me tell you, there'snothing normal about this situation."

All of a sudden Yagami Raito realized something. "Wait a minute, you can actually see Ryuk? Is that because you were...dead?" He asked, a small tremor apparent in his voice. Instead of going into a detailed account of the whys and the hows, all L did was take his hands from behind his back, revealing a black notebook, filled with neatly scribbled names. "You left it in plain sight, Raito-kun." Was all the detective said.

The manipulative classic sociopath let out a sigh. "Is that it then, the reason you came back?Revenge, pure and simple?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"It almost never is pure and simple, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki explained, as if talking to a toddler. He continued, "Someone granted you your wish." With a little wave from his right hand, Ryuzaki pointed out the folded paper birds so that his psychotic friend would understand what had gotten him back.

"So, you're staying then? I wished you back and now you're here. I can only conclude that you have your life back." Raito summed up.

"Unfortunately, I can not stay that long." Ryuzaki replied, fumbling with one ofthe folded origami birds.

"What? You're not staying? What do you mean? How can you be so relaxed about this?" The confused boy asked, trying hard to make sense of it all.

Ryuzaki put the folded bird down, noticed the drawer filled with sugary goodness and startedmunching away while explaining things as best as he could. "You did not specify for how long I was to be brought back to the realm of the living. Therefore, I am treating this as a vacation of sorts. I hope that clarifies it a little."

Raito moved towards his bed. He desperately needed to sit down. "Does that mean you're not goingto take revenge?" He asked, his voice now much calmer.

The back from the dead detective brought his thumb up to his lips to ponder this question. Raito could almost see Ryuzaki weighing the pros and cons to sweet revenge in his now somber eyes.

"Raito-kun will just have to wait and see." Ryuzaki said this in such a sing-song voice that italmost made the boy burst out in hysterical laughter if it weren't for the seriousness of the implications.

Raito pointed towards a chair near his desk, trying to get the black haired youth to sit down. However, Ryuzaki ignored the gesture and sat down, L-style, almost cat-like, next to him on the more comfortable bed.

"Alright, fine, I give up. You win. Does that make you happy?" Raito said exasperated. He was about to add something like 'then you can finally bring me to my execution and then you will know the pain of folding a thousand paper birds!' but decided to hold his tongue.

"I am not here to claim my victory. Obviously, it does not make me happy and you know it." Ryuzaki said as calm as can be. He paused a moment and scratched his head before he continued.

"Apparently, after I died, the way I think, changed. Drastically I might add. That day, in my last moments on earth, you won. I died knowing I was right though." Raito snickered at that,thinking how typical it was of Ryuzaki to still let him know that L had known he had been right about Raito being Kira.L either pretended not to have heard Raito's snicker or simply couldn't care less and ignored him.

With a sad smile he told his friend; "When I see how much grief your win cost you, I can only say that I absolutely do not envy you. Therefore, you can have your victory. Now, where did I put my chocolate this time?" The last sentence, the young man said more to himself than to the person sitting next to him.

All Raito could do was nod. He had been a fool. So caught up in the business of making the world a better place according to his standards. Without even realizing that he pushed away the one person that made that same world all the more interesting. In fact, not long after L died, all he could think of was how boring this justice was. The only other thought that popped into his head in that same dark period was the story his sister used to love. She truly believed that folding a thousand birds could make one wish come true. Thinking back on the days that he spend folding birds, repeating his wish over and over again, he realized that his dream coming true really was some kind of miracle.

"I can't believe it actually worked..." Raito mumbled quietly. "Looking back on it now, all thefolding seems like madness."

At this, Ryuzaki stared at all the birds surrounding them. "Madness, yes, but it is sweetmadness, Raito-kun."

With that being said, the more or less former detective turned his head to Raito's, gently grabbed his chin and softly let their lips collide...

xx

A/N

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ooh..so many questions to be answered in the next chapter...how long can L stay in the realm of the living? And what's the catch? Did Raito enjoy that kiss? Will there be anymore of that? Hah! You'll just have to wait and see. Or not. But please do!

It will be my birthday this thursday (26th of July) and the best birthday present would be tons of reviews! Pretty please?


	3. A strange relationship calls for unortho

Hey! I'm back! I hope you didn't think I'd leave you hanging. I always try to finish what I started. Anyway...I had to study for this really important exam, which I failed anyway. It kind of sucks, since I now have to find myself something new to study. Well, never mind that. To all the reviewers, thank you so much! I love your reviews, some of you were hilarious. I hope you will all enjoy this next chapter.

**A Thousand Birds**: Chapter three: _A strange relationship calls for unorthodox methods and the elusiveness of love._

A long time ago, even before human beings roamed the earth, there was Medusa. We all know the myth about the lady who could turn people into stone with one glance, snakes instead of hair and all, but what most of us do not know is that there is more to it. First of all, the powers of the woman from the myth were highly exaggerated and second of all, she was only one part of a bigger whole.

It was another part of Medusa that granted Raito his wish...

However, L was not to stay for good. Medusa had never been one for happy endings and besides, Raito had never specified the wish.

L knew he was dreaming. He knew, because the dream would always start the same. It was spring. He was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, the smell of flowers seemingly seeping into his skin, overwhelming his nostrils in such a way he felt he would soon disintegrate and become one with the perfume of the lovely flowers. Then the petals would fade away, all the colors mixing until a shape arose. Becoming solid, Raito appeared, all the tension gone from his body, something the boy seemed unable to do with L around. L loved this dream because in a moment, they would begin their romantic...hey...something was different. That's odd. The colors seemed darker, the surroundings were...off. Instead of Raito appearing, there was a voice.

He had heard the voice before.

"Your time is almost up." The voice said without even as much as a hint of emotion.

Not long after that, Ryuzaki awoke with a start. After his breathing became steady and his eyes had gotten used to the darkness that had enveloped the room, L scanned the bedroom for Raito. With a sigh of relief, L noticed the young man asleep in his bed, just the way he remembered. His chair didn't look nearly as comfortable now.

After the kiss earlier that day, Raito had simply blinked a few times, face flushed, pretending nothing had happened. Yeah, like L would really leave it at that. Not without making at least one smart-ass remark about the...experiment.

"Was that enjoyable, Raito-kun?" He asked, voice sickeningly sweet, sounding completely innocent. Without waiting for the flustered boy to reply he added; "Obviously you found it enjoyable." Not failing to point out the swelling in Light's tight jeans.

It took most of Light's restraint to keep his calm. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to get that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach to disappear. When that didn't work, the young man excused himself and went straight for the bathroom.

"A cold shower, a really cold shower, that would work!" He mumbled to his image in the mirror. God, he should really get his act together and figure out what it was he wanted! He had longed for Ryuzaki, right? He had actually fantasized about what had happened earlier and still, still, he didn't know what to do. "I mean, he said it himself, right? He's not back for good. If I let myself truly fall in love with him, I'd be devastated when he leaves a second time. I barely managed to keep my sanity the first time." He could hear Ryuk laughing again. Good God, could that Shinigami do nothing but laugh at his misery? Apparently not, since the chuckling wouldn't cease.

"You, keeping your sanity? Now there's humor for ya!" The Death God exclaimed while clapping his hands.

Light almost exploded at this. "Just...go find yourself an apple, Ryuk. Bother Ryuzaki or something and leave me alone. I can't think straight with you babbling nonsense or laughing at everything I say."

Ryuk whistled. "You're way too angst-y for me, Light. See ya!" And with that, the confused young psychopath finally had a few minutes to himself.

Meanwhile, it took all of a certain detective's reasoning abilities to figure out Light's lack of response. It didn't take long for the puzzled look on his face to be replaced by a smile. He checked to make sure Light was still in the bathroom before he silently sneaked out of the house.

After his breathing regained its regular rhythm, Light felt secure enough to get back to his room and face his friend. He was ready for the confrontation. If there was anyone able to convince L that he had had an ulterior motive for bringing him back other than love, it would have to be Light. The idea wasn't half bad, too bad his audience was gone. For a moment, Light feared it had all been a hallucination. If that were the case, he seriously needed help. But after seeing a few discarded candy wrappers, his heart calmed down and he knew it had all actually happened.

"Dammit, I need to stop being so happy about this. Why did I have to fall in love with him? L of all people!" Frustrated, the young man punched the air a few times until he felt someone embrace him from behind. His body froze. He didn't dare turn around. It wasn't until he heard the detective's sultry voice whisper into his ear that he could relax somewhat. However, it also meant his plan would never work. As if reading his mind, the older man repeated what he had already whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you start over and in doing so, try to be honest. It could be worth the effort."

He softly tugged Light's shirt so he would turn around and face him. Ryuzaki cupped the boy's head in his hands, caressing his cheeks, before finally going through his hair in a consoling manner. It seemed to give Raito the courage to give in to his desire. He laughed and said: " I thought you left to have me arrested."

Without letting go of his friend, L replied. "Raito-kun, don't be ridiculous. I was only down the street for a bit to get you a gift." From under his shirt, he pulled a square shaped object wrapped in purple and blue paper. Instead of giving it directly to the person he loved, he put it on the desk. "You can't open it until I am gone, understood?" He explained.

Raito nodded. The affirmation of L leaving soon made him sad and he realized they had to make the most of these moments. L was right. He had to stop lying. Lying was what had gotten him into that dark pit of despair and self-loathing in the first place.

"L, I did enjoy the kiss earlier." He said bluntly. There it was. A confession. He expected L to tell him matter of fact-ly that he already knew that based on some random facts. None of that happened. L stayed silent and kept caressing him, only confirming that he had in fact heard his statement with a simple nod. Light, feeling strengthened by L's silence, let go of what had been weighing him down for such a long time now.

"The truth is, I didn't want to stop being Kira because of you, L. At first, it was all about justice. I want you to know that. I wanted to create a new world, a just world. Make things right where our system had failed. So for a long time, I wanted it to be all about justice, because if it wasn't, I'd had to admit to myself how much I enjoyed the game we played. That fantastic energy between the two of us. It was only after your death that a willingness for acceptance was born. It wasn't all about justice, L."

His explanation was greeted by more silence. It didn't bother Light at all. There was still reassurance in the form of L now massaging Raito's shoulders. The formerly dead detective coaxed him towards the bed until they both sat down.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some sleep? Otherwise you will not be able to function fully. We cannot have that, now can we? I have plans for tomorrow and I want you to be rested." After kissing Light goodnight, L got off the bed to sit on the chair at the desk.

"You're such a gentleman, Ryuzaki." Light said mockingly. It didn't take long before he fell asleep. L was right, he was exhausted.

Medusa loved to enter dreams of the souls that were in her care. She enjoyed meddling into human affairs anyway. She had to admit, the L-Light case interested her more than the other cases she had in the realm of the living. Medusa had been right to assume L wasn't some average bloke. Neither was Light. Not many of the humans had the perseverance to actually fold a thousand origami birds. "Light is either a nut case or he's a persistent little brat. Oh well, what do I care anyway." Medusa would just watch the scene unfold for the time being. But she had to take care of her tasks first. She had to give that strange young man his first warning. There wasn't much time left for the two of them.

"Your time is almost up."

"Is there a way to extend the time I have?" The strange looking former detective asked. The dream had changed completely. Now, it was just Medusa and L, sitting in what seemed to be a huge tree with the greenest of leaves. Medusa was impressed. Not many could consciously manipulate their dreams.

"No. You will have to come back with me soon. Enjoy what little time you have left."

"If I would leave, it might break him. Do you realize that?"

Medusa raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. Did he just talk back at her?

"I do not see how this is any of my concern, boy."

"That might be true, however, it is of my concern and since it would seem that I am of your concern, then so is Light. Indirectly of course. My question is, if there is anything you could arrange for me to have more time with him."

The woman sighed deeply. This was starting to get annoying. "Listen young man, you cannot heal him. That is something only he can. You might be able to leave him with words of comfort, but still, giving you more time won't change anything. Find the right words and he might find his way. This is all I am willing to tell. You will wake up soon."

"I might not be able to find the right words."

"Your time is almost up."

She left and Ryuzaki was wide awake.

A/N

Al right, soooo...one chapter to go! Yes, only one chapter to go. Hopefully, it won't take me long to write and post it.

Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4Of things broken, words unspoke

**Chapter fourOf things broken, words unspoken and of all that's yet to come**

The two boys were in the middle of a game of chess when Light had to get something off his chest.

"You remember when you told me that it would be a waste of time to either lie or leave things unspoken?"

"Of course I remember, Raito-kun. You know very well that I do, so this is either a way to break my concentration, which is completely futile since I am on the brink of winning, or you are trying to bring up something that you have difficulty telling me." He moved one of the pieces across the board. "Oh, and check-mate."

The seriousness with which L spoke those words seemed completely contradicted by a bright green lollipop, coloring his tongue and parts of his lips that same cheerful color. Light tried his best to ignore that and succeeded somewhat. At least he had L's undivided attention.

"Look, Ryuzaki, if there really is so little time, shouldn't we do things that actually matter?"

The detective, head a little to the side, seemed to mull things over.

"This doesn't matter to you?" he asked, placing the chess pieces into a nicely carved wooden box.

"Yes, well, of course it matters, but..."

"Could you tell me then, please, what is really on your mind?"

"Obviously I appreciate our games of chess, or going out for ice cream."

"Ah, yes, ice cream."

" But all of that seems so trivial, it doesn't change the fact that you will leave again and..." L interrupted his friend's train of thought.

"This might not be the best moment to remind you, but you _do_ remember that _you _murdered_ me _in the first place." L stated matter of fact-ly "Furthermore, I do not consider playing chess or going out for ice cream to be trivial things. They matter. It is another moment spent together. Now, could you please try to relax a bit and enjoy these things that seem so small. It is in fact the small things we tend to miss when it is no longer there."

"This doesn't sound like you at all, Ryuzaki. Since when do you care about the everyday things people do to kill time?"

L sighed, then smiled. "When I was dead, I often replayed our games of chess. It is not about the actual game. It is about the witty comments, the thrill of playing against a worthy opponent. It is about seeing you relax, seeing you more at ease with me. It is essentially about enjoying each other's company." L explained whilst stacking sugar cubes as high as possible before dumping a handful in a cup of tea. "Besides, like I said before, having been dead did change my being." The answer didn't satisfy Light at all but he let it rest for now.

"You mentioned going out for ice cream and that just happened to make me long for that frozen goodness. So how about we go again?"

It sounded like a question or a suggestion but it turned out to be more like a demand. L was already putting on his shoes, since Light had forbidden him to go out barefoot, and was halfway out the door before Light could even reply. Light knew arguing about this would be a lost cause. Still, he refused to let that damned detective, cute as he may be, run his entire life.

"If it's ice cream you want, fine, but we are not going to that same ice cream place again. There's plenty of 'that frozen goodness' at the supermarket." He laughed when he saw his friend pout a little and was relieved when L complied.

Once back in Light's room, L couldn't stop himself from opening a bucket filled with pistachio ice cream. He grabbed his spoon, holding it gently between two fingers, perched himself on Light's bed and began eating his frozen goodness in a most sensual manner. L licking his spoon, L licking his fingers. Light couldn't help but get a little embarrassed when he felt his body react to L eating ice cream. He sat down next to L, which got the former detective out of his dreamlike state of mind.

"Are you willing to share?" Light asked in what he considered to be his smooth and sexy voice.

"I apologize for not offering some sooner, I was under the impression that you were not interested in it."

L didn't wait for his friend to change his mind, filled his spoon to the brim with pistachio ice cream and moved it toward Light's lips. Unfortunately, due to L's peculiar way of holding the spoon, it didn't quite make it to the young man's lips.

"You did that on purpose!" Raito looked in panic at his ruined shirt, which had Ryuzaki's ice cream all over it.

"You are incorrect, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki answered while licking his spoon. "You're deduction would have been correct if I had any intention on ruining your perfect outfit. But you see, I merely made a small miscalculation in my movement with the spoon."

L moved a bit closer to where Light was sitting, who was is turn eyeing the not quite dead detective suspiciously.

"But not to worry!" he continued. "I think green looks great on you" he whispered in Light's ear, sending shivers down the young man's spine.

Before Light could recover from the shock, L had already licked off the melting piece of pistachio flavored ice cream on Light's left cheek. The detective's seductive actions weren't welcomed. It was rather the opposite reaction of what L was hoping to achieve. The young man's shoulders stiffened as a result and he turned his face away from the sugar addict. However, and for this L knew all was not lost, _Light didn't leave_. What then would get through that carefully constructed wall? That wall was up out of fear of getting hurt. Getting too emotionally attached. Such a waste of time, of life. L hopped off the bed, knowing it would force his troubled friend to respond. From the corner of his eyes, L could see Light letting out his breath he had been holding. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Light broke his stare. He frowned, looked at his feet and said he couldn't do this.

"'_This'_ is quite vague, Raito-kun. Explain yourself." the detective demanded, wrapping his long arms around himself as if to protect his soul from the cold words Light would throw at him.

Light glanced at the detective, wincing softly when he noticed the weary look on the older man's face.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. It's just that, I don't think it's wise to pursue this relationship any further."

At this declaration, L smiled a crooked, sad smile. "Ah." he nodded. "For someone with your I.Q, you are certainly slow of understanding." he mumbled under his breath, still loud enough for Light to hear him. A little louder this time, although still not much more than a whisper, he asked: "Would you like me to reassure you? To counter your comment with facts and figures to prove to you that you should emotionally invest in our relationship?"

"Never mind, Ryuzaki. Let's just drop it and go to bed, alright? I'm tired, that's all." Light was glad that L, even though he rolled his eyes, nodded.

Still feeling sticky from the ice cream incident, Light decided that a trip to the bathroom was needed. He turned around before closing the door to see the detective had already taken place in the chair near his desk, eyes closed, head resting on his knees. He smiled, taking a mental picture of the sight in front of him. That uneasy feeling crept up on him again. His heart started beating irregularly and his palms were sweaty within but a moment. There had to be a way to keep his friend alive! He wiped his sweaty hands off on his jeans and took that shower he yearned for. He couldn't tell L that he so desperately wanted his touch, that even being near him hurt his heart. He should try to make all those pesky feelings disappear. But it was nice, to know he was wanted. Despite his wrongdoings, he, Light, was still loved by the one person he admired. So maybe not all emotions were his enemy? Wait, was he now arguing with himself?

"Oh, good God, I_ am_ losing my mind again." Light muttered to himself. Lately, the bathroom seemed like a confession booth.

"Hehehe! Not sure ya ever were sane, Raito!" A menacing chuckle escaped the shinigami's mouth.

"Can I at least have _some_ privacy!" The now blushing young man wrapped a towel neatly around his pleasantly shaped body. He ignored the monster for the moment and concentrated on getting into his shorts and shirt.

The shinigami ignored his outburst.

"Y'know, If I were you, I'd jump him right now. I mean, what're ya waiting for, Raito? Ya tried to kill him, you regretted it, you lose your mind, than he gets back and ya waste time sulking?! Funny way of thanking Medusa... Humans are so strange!"

"Wait, what? Who's Medusa?"

The shinigami guffawed. "Whoops! Wasn't supposed to tell ya that! Bye now!"

Light threw a sponge at the death god, but Ryuk had already left. He would have to question Ryuk another time.

Light sat on his bed, staring in wonder at the sort of alive young man on his chair. Judging by his breathing, he wasn't asleep, but pretended to be, so he let him. Although he hadn't believed L at the time when he had told him that his thinking had changed, now that they had spent a few days together, he knew it to be true. Needless to say, his mind was still as amazingly sharp as ever.

"Sleep tight, Ryuzaki." he whispered. His gaze lingered another moment on the detective's still form before shutting his eyes himself.

Later that night, after a certain recurring dream had woken up the black haired young man, L quietly hopped off the chair he had been sleeping on and moved straight towards the bed. Only a few strands of auburn hair managed to escape the blanket underneath which Light hid himself from the outside world.

"He looks so innocent..." L thought to himself. This night, Medusa had given him his final warning. It started out as the same dream as before, so he had been ready for her, waiting in his enormous tree. It was a place in his mind he would go to when he needed to get his thoughts straight. And there she was, beautiful, in an ethereal way.

"Your time is up, young man." she said, her voice without so much as a hint of emotion. L liked her demeanor given the situation. He though it to be appropriate.

"He is not ready for me to leave." L stuck the tip of his thumb between his lips. Medusa nodded. '_Screw the rules_' she thought, and bit back a smile.

"Say your goodbyes." Hesitantly she added: "Make sure that he'll know what to do." That was something she wasn't allowed to say. Oh well, it wasn't like he hadn't already figured it out himself.

_'Wake up.'_

L took a piece of paper, scribbled a few words on it and put it on top of the gift he had gotten his troubled friend not that long ago. He then lay down next to the sleeping young man and began stroking his hair, tucking the longer strands behind his ear. His thumb softly caressed Light's cheek, playfully touched his nose, before ending at the lips. L brought his lips to the boy's temple where he planted a light kiss. Another on his cheek and finally one on his lips. He moved his mouth to a still sleeping Light's ear and whispered while stroking his hair:

"I love you, Yagami Raito. Although it pains me to tell you this, it is time for me to go. Do not despair, I am merely a thousand birds away. This is not farewell, this is goodbye. One word of advice, stop wasting time denying your feelings. I apologize for not being able to open you up in this short time given to us."

And with that, L moved his lips once again to Light's lips, not surprised that his eyes were open, staring at him in that pained expression he had tried to hide so many times the last few days. L smiled a sad smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes. They kissed and this time Light gave in. L chuckled.

" If only you could have done that sooner." He shook his head and lightly pushed his friend's head back to his pillow. "Sleep now."

Light blinked once, twice, but L was gone. The only thing that proved he wasn't having some sort of psychotic breakdown, was the square shaped box that was waiting for him on his desk. A note was attached to it. He read the words written aloud.

"_Raito,_

_To bring back the little moments, and all that's yet to come._

_I will see you soon,_

_L"_

Light sat down at his desk, opened the package and couldn't help but smile. Origami paper. He stretched his arms and took out the first paper.

"Only a thousand birds away..."

The End


End file.
